ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Chromastone
Chromastone is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon-based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. In Heroes United, Chromastone has green teeth and some of his dark lines are missing. In Omniverse, Chromastone's first appearance looked exactly the same as he was in Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien', except that the crystals on his back and head were much longer. The Original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol used to be on Chromastone's chest. In A New Dawn, Chromastone gets a new appearance. He now wears a green jumpsuit with white stripes on the waist and green-and-white striped gauntlets on his wrists and legs. He has three spikes on each shoulder and arm, as well as some on his knees and four extra spikes on the side of his head. The spikes on his chest as well as the four small spikes on his back are gone. His neck is longer. His face now has a magenta chin that resembles a mouth guard, and he now speaks without moving his mouth at all. Similar to Pre-Blossomed Swampfire, he has five fingers on his hands. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his right pectoral. Chromastone generator rex.png|In Heroes United Powers and Abilities AND (424).png|Ultraviolet Beams Absorb chromastone.png|Energy Absorption Chromastone 004.png|Mana Absorption Energy chromastone.png|Maximum Power Energy shield chromastone.png|Energy Shields TCfB (222).png|Flight Chromastone has the ability to allow many types of energy, such as lasers, electricity, manaThe Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 and radiation , to phase through his body without harm. Chromastone can absorb and channel energy into ultraviolet beams powerful enough to annihilate an entire turret or melt through a truck trailer.Inside Man He can fire these beams from either his hands or from the nine shards on his body, and can project these beams as either energy blasts or projectiles. Chromastone can control the intensity of his energy attacks. Also, the amount of power his ultraviolet beams have depends on how powerful the energy from an opponents attack is. For instance, when the Dragon attacked Chromastone with its powerful fire blast, Chromastone absorbed it and subdued the Dragon with a powerful wave of ultraviolet energy.Be-Knighted Chromastone is able to allow energy attacks to simply bounce off his body instead of absorbing them.The Gauntlet Chromastone can project a beam of light for illumination purposes and generate light from his hands. He can also shoot his energy blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. Chromastone has very dense, crystalline skin, which gives him enhanced durability, making it very hard for enemies to physically hurt or even smash him. He also possesses enhanced strength and can overpower stronger opponents.The Gauntlet He can also free himself from force fields simply by touching them.Absolute Power: Part 2 Chromastone can produce energy shields for extra defense. Chromastone is capable of jumping exceptionally high.Darkstar Rising Chromastone is capable of flight.The Creature from Beyond In rare cases, he can leave a multicolored energy trail while flying.Enemy of My Frenemy Due to being made of crystal, Chromastone is also immune to a Xenocyte merging with him. Weaknesses Although Chromastone is highly durable, he is not indestructible and he can be shattered by extreme force, such as when he was destroyed by Vilgax using his sword.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when he is either not expecting it or too weak to do so.Fame Chromastone is unable to absorb electricity while it is being conducted by water. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as he once tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine only to be disintegrated. Chromastone's ultraviolet beams are ineffective against the extradimensional field of the Contemelia's machine.A New Dawn History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *Chromastone first appeared in All That Glitters. Chromastone battled some zombified schoolgirls. *In The Gauntlet, Chromastone battled Techadon enhanced Cash. *In Paradox, Chromastone battled the time monster. *In Be-Knighted, Chromastone battled the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Chromastone appeared to battle Forever Knights who were just holograms. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Chromastone battled Albedo as Negative Spidermonkey. *In Voided, Chromastone battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Chromastone burnt into a truck and battled some DNAliens. *In Birds of a Feather, Chromastone saved Simian. *In Unearthed, Chromastone battled some DNAliens and destroyed their laser turret. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone battled Vilgax, but got shattered, reforming into Diamondhead. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Ben regained Chromastone. ;Escaped *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Chromastone escaped the Omnitrix and was recaptured by Murk Upchuck. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Fame, Chromastone was defeated by Bivalvan. *In Where the Magic Happens, Chromastone battled some Scrutins. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Chromastone was defeated by Gwen, so he turned into Terraspin. *In Viktor: The Spoils, Chromastone appeared when King Xarion was looking through the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. *In The Creature from Beyond, Chromastone searched for the Lucubra. *In Enemy of My Frenemy, Chromastone attempted to absorb the source of energy in Charmcaster's engine, only to end up being disintegrated instead. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Chromastone battled Dagon by redirecting his energy rays back at him. ;Plant Clone *In The Big Story, Chromastone was used by a Plant Clone. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Chromastone appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Trouble Helix, Chromastone allowed Blukic and Driba to test their new weapon on him. *In A New Dawn, Chromastone broke through the extradimensional field of the Contemelia's machine by using a Celestialsapien sword provided by Skurd to retrieve Maltruant's Anihilaarg. Later, Chromastone appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. |-|Comics = ;Doom Dimension (Volume 1) *In Doom Dimension (Volume 1), Chromastone battled Aztak. Appearances |-|Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''All That Glitters'' (first appearance) *''The Gauntlet'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' ;Season 2 *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Birds of a Feather'' *''Unearthed'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (selected alien was Way Big) ;Escaped *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance) *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 2 *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo) *''The Creature from Beyond'' ;Season 3 *''Enemy of My Frenemy'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' ;Plant Clone ;Season 2 *''The Big Story'' ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Trouble Helix'' (first reappearance; cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''The New Order'' *''A Blast from The Past'' *''A Brief Mystery of Time'' *''Double Trouble'' *''Ship Shape'' *''Collectible Heroes'' *''Target Rath'' ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10 (Issue 1) ;Others *''Doom Dimension (Volume 1)'' *''Wanted: Kevin Levin'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Unlock'' *''Omnimatch'' Video Games Ben 10: Alien Force Chromastone is a playable alien character in the Nintendo DS version of the game. Chromastone is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of the Cave 3-1 level. Chromastone is able to shoot ultraviolet energy beams of varying intensity and width, as well as unleash an omnidirectional blast of ultraviolet energy. Chromastone is not required to be used at all in order to complete the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Chromastone is a playable alien character in the game. Chromastone is capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360-degree radius, creating an energy shield, and wielding energy fists. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick-change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Chromastone was temporarily locked. Chromastone was reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Mor' Otesi. Chromastone is able to channel ultraviolet beams to power lifts for transportation and machinery to access locked areas. Chromastone's unique block animation summons a shield made out of ultraviolet energy that renders him impervious to energy attacks. Chromastone is vital for progression on the Mor' Otesi level of the game. Nintendo DS Version Chromastone and Echo Echo are reunlocked upon Ben's arrival on Mor' Otesi. Chromastone is able to safely bypass the radioactive meteors that litter Mor' Otesi's landscape. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Chromastone is a playable alien character in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Chromastone was temporarily locked. Chromastone was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 8. Chromastone is able to absorb energy from a solar cell and store it inside him, transferring it to other cells in order to open sealed gates or to activate moving platforms. Chromastone can retain this stored energy even if he reverts back to human form and/or he switches alien forms. Chromastone's hard crystalline body makes him immune to physical attacks. Whenever he is hit, his Omnitrix Energy meter instead of his health meter will be depleted. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Chromastone briefly appears as a hologram in the game, but is not playable. Naming and Translations Etymology Chroma means purity or intensity of color, which notes the intensity of the color in his rays and stone, which implies that he is a stone-based lifeform. Chromastone is also a play on Chromosome, a component of cellular biology related to DNA. Trivia *Chromastone is one of the five aliens who escaped from the Omnitrix; the others being Ghostfreak, Goop, Way Big, and Spidermonkey. *Chromastone has more abilities than the ones that are known.Tetrax ShardThe Secret of Chromastone *Chromastone is the final alien used in Ultimate Alien. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Revived Characters Category:Males